Applicators for delivering medicated materials to an internal bodily cavity, such as the vaginal canal, are known. A conventional applicator includes a barrel member for receiving medicated materials, a plunger member for expelling the medicated materials from the barrel member into a bodily cavity, and a cap sized to cover the barrel member.
Some applicators are provided with the medicated materials pre-installed in the barrel member. Some of these applicators require a foil pouch to effectively seal the barrel member. In cases where the medicated materials are not pre-filled, a separate tube containing the medicated materials is provided and the user is directed to load the medicated materials from the separate tube into the applicator. However, it is often difficult to load an accurate dose of the medicated materials from the separate tube into the applicator.
With both types of applicators, the user is typically required to remove the cap from the barrel member to dispense the medicated materials out of a single opening formed at the distal end of the barrel member.